The Man with the Gamabunta Tattoo
by Blackfan Diamond
Summary: Sakura met Naruto one day at the hospital, and she was determined to see him again.


.

.

.

 **The Man with the Gamabunta Tattoo**

.

.

.

''Letter D!''

''Damn!''

''No cursing, Sakura!''

''Oh, sorry''

It was 3h47 in the morning, Sakura and Shizune were at the hospital working during the night shift at the ER and - thankfully - there had been no accidents during that night. The only bad thing was that Sakura couldn't sleep because she had to take care of the patients there waiting to be seen again in the morning, but also couldn't help but to feel _so_ sleepy because there was just _nothing_ for them to do when there were no new patients. What a better way of spending their time than playing Stop then, right?

''I can't think of a movie with D'' Sakura admitted

''C'mon, Sakura, there are plenty'' Shizune mumbled, not taking her eyes from the paper

''Uh, excuse me?'' they heard someone call. Sakura turned quickly to the door to find a handsome young man with blond hair and blue eyes waiting at the door, a few papers in hand and a piece of cloth wrapped around his arm.

''Oh sure'' Sakura got up ''I got this'' she said to Shizune ''What happened to you?''

''I'm so stupid!'' he started, smiling brightly at her. She couldn't help but to feel her heart beat faster at the sight of such a bright and beautiful smile ''I was coming back from a party and my car stopped working, then I tried to fix it and accidentally cut my arm with the scissors I carry inside my car'' he started to unwrap his arm to show her the wound.

''Nice tattoo'' she commented, taking a pair of gloves to examine the wound better ''Naruto right?'' she read on the paper and he nodded.

Naruto had a tattoo of a frog on fir forearm, a giant brown and red frog.

''It's Gamabunta'' he explained

''Does it mean anything?'' she took him to one of the hospital beds and made him lay down.

''Yup! Protection''

She giggled

''Didn't work too well, did it'' she realised she had said it out loud and bit her lower lip, but Naruto wasn't offended. Instead, he started to laugh.

''Well it seems not'' he admitted ''the scissors cut right through it''

''Nothing some stitches can't fix'' Sakura assured him

After a while, he said

''Doctor Sakura, uh?''

''Mhm''

''So you want to work with emergencies?''

''I actually want to work with pediatric surgery, but I have to work in this area for now''

''Ah'' he said, and not wanting the conversation to end, he added ''I once worked selling surgery instruments, I can name everything you're using''

''Oh?'' she smiled at him

''Mhm! That's an anatomical tweezer, that's a Kelly Forceps, those scissors are Metzembaum and that's a needle holder''

''You're good'' she praised him, smiling ''so you don't work with that anymore?''

Naruto shook his head

''Nowadays I'm running my own ramen restaurant! I sell the best ramen in town, it's a small shop in front of the mall, downtown'' he explained

''That's nice!''

''If you can make Gamabunta look great again, I'll give you free ramen for the rest of your life there!''

Sakura laughed

''I don't like ramen _that much''_

''But you can eat as much as you want whenever you want'' he said ''so do your best!''

''I always do'' she said smugly

''I like your hair, by the way''

Sakura smiled brightly at him

.

.

.

''There you go! As good as new'' she said, cutting the line and throwing the equipment in a tray so it could be cleaned up later.

''Wow it does look good!'' Naruto praised her ''you're great, Sakura-chan!''

She blushed, for some reason the way he said her name and added the suffix made her heart beat faster

''Thank you'' she said, then cleared her throat ''and I hope not to see you here again, Naruto! Take good care of yourself so you don't end up in the ER again!''

He laughed out loud

''Well, if something happens to me I know who to ask for to take care of me''

Her heart stopped

''Please come visit me at my Ramen Restaurant some time, Sakura-chan! It will be a pleasure to have you there! And ramen for you is for free forever, I'll let everyone there know!'' he promised

She smiled at him

''Okay, I'll definitely stop by''

.

.

.

''What did he look like?!'' Ino asked with excitement

''He was tall, had the most beautiful eyes, the color of the ocean, blonde hair that shone brighter than the sun and a heartwarming smile!'' Sakura replied, sighing lovingly.

Ino smiled maliciously

''Looks like someone is in love! Did you get his phone number?''

Sakura frowned

''That would've been so unprofessional''

Ino's jaw dropped in disappointment

''I can't believe you let a man like that go just like this!''

''Of course not'' the pinkette laughed ''he gave me the address to his Ramen restaurant and told me to stop by at any time'' she giggled, happy ''he even said I can eat ramen for free for the rest of my life there''

''Damn, Sakura, why didn't you save the owner of the local chocolate factory or something? We don't even like ramen that much'' Ino sighed

''Stop complaining, piggy!'' she provoked ''what matters is that I'm going to visit him tomorrow! I'll stop by and this time I'll ask for his phone number! It won't be unprofessional because I won't be at work!'' she told her, more to convince herself than Ino.

''Let's fix your hair then, you must look gorgeous tomorrow!'' Ino said excitedly, running to the bathroom to grab everything she would need to make Sakura look like the most desired girl in town. She needed to make that man fall for her!

.

.

.

Sakura was very nervous that morning

She was going to meet him that day, during lunch. Ino had agreed to go with her so she wouldn't feel too nervous - outside of the hospital grounds, away from the responsibilities a doctor had, Sakura wasn't that tough a person.

Ino had helped her pick up very pretty clothes, put on some light make-up on and do her hair so she looked even prettier than she already did.

When they sat on a table inside the restaurant, all Sakura could do was to look around searching for a man with a Gamabunta's tattoo.

''Good morning, ladies'' the waiter greeted them with a smile ''can I get your order?''

''Uhh'' Sakura was paying only half attention to him ''Actually I am looking for a man named Naruto, is he here?''

The waiter smiled

''Sure, boss is in the kitchen, I'll call him for you''

''Thanks''

Sakura's hand were sweating, so nervous she was. She had never felt like this before and the anxiety was killing her.

When Naruto emerged from the kitchen, his eyes were looking for her frantically, and when they met the pair of jades, a bright smile adorned his face and he walked in fast paces in her direction.

''Sakura-chan! You came!'' he greeted her, making her stand to give her a big hug ''Hey, look!'' he pointed to his arm ''Gamabunta is fine!''

Sakura laughed

''I'm glad to hear you're both doing fine''

Ino coughed behind her

''Oh, this is my best friend, Ino! When I told her about the charming young man I had met at work she was determined to come and meet you!''

''Hey, Naruto!'' she greeted him

''It's a pleasure to meet you, Ino-chan!'' Naruto shook her hand and turned to the closest waiter ''please, whatever they want to eat is on the house!''

Ino clasped her hands in happiness and started to search the menu for something light to eat.

''I'm so glad you came!'' he said, looking at Sakura with sparkling eyes

''Hey, I said I would, didn't I?'' she giggled ''and also, there's something I wanted to ask you…'' she started, bringing one hand to her pocket to find her cellphone.

''Naruto-kun!'' someone called, drawing their attention.

''Oh, Hinata!''

A girl with long dark hair and eyes so light that they seemed white approached, hugging Naruto. He gave her a small kiss on the lips.

Sakura felt a _crack_ on her heart

''Hinata, this is Sakura-chan, the doctor who stitched me at the hospital! Sakura-chan, this is my fiancée, Hinata''

''Oh so _you_ are Sakura-san!'' Hinata greeted her, smiling. She had a nice smile, Sakura thought, feeling conscious of her own looks now ''thank you for taking good care of Naruto-kun!''

Sakura forced a smile

''It's no problem''

Hinata nodded a few times to her

''Naruto-kun, my parents are waiting for us to go have lunch with them, can we go now?''

''Just a moment, Sakura-chan wanted to ask me something'' he turned to Sakura and smiled ''Sakura-chan?''

Sakura opened her mouth and closed it again a few times, trying to think of what to say

''I… wanted to ask if I remembered to tell you to come back to the hospital to remove the stitches in 7 days''

''Oh yes you did! Don't worry, Sakura-chan, you're a great doctor, believe in yourself!'' he gave her a wide smile, but it didn't warm Sakura's heart, it made it even colder ''If you'll excuse us now, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan'' he nodded in their direction once and turned around to leave with his wife-to-be.

Sakura sat on the chair again, suddenly feeling weak.

''Oh, Sakura… I'm so sorry'' Ino said

The Haruno felt tears forming in her eyes

''I need some fresh air, Ino, please eat without me''

Then, without another word, she left the Ramen restaurant, never to come back.

.

.

.

That night, Sakura couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about how unlucky she was.

Getting up from bed quickly, she turned on her computer and started to write. Her story might not have had a happy ending, but in her mind she could create her own ending for it. And, who knows, perhaps that wasn't the end of the tale of the pink-haired doctor and the man with the Gamabunta tattoo.

.

.

.

* * *

*Dodges from stones coming from angry readers* I'M SORRY

In my heart, NaruSaku will always be what should have been. This fic is actually something that happened to me when I was working in the ER at a local hospital, except that I never actually went to meet him (I was too scared something like THIS would happen) and he owned a sushi bar xD He offered me everlasting supply of sushi but I don't eat sushi so yeah hahahaha And his tattoo was of something named Katrinap09

But anyway, NOT A HAPPY ENDING, but you guys can always think that in the future they ended up together x3 I like to think that

Thank you very much for reading!

Big hugsssss

.

Blackfan Diamond


End file.
